Survivor Maldives
Survivor Maldives is the first season of Drago's Survivor. Since it is the first season, it was a classic game without any twists. Season Summary 18 tengagers set out on a adventure of a lifetime. They were split into 2 tribes. Naga in Blue, Mitos in Orange. Mitos tribe won the first challenge, sending Naga to tribal council. At the Tribal Council, it came down to Zoe and Johnny in a tiebreaker challenge. Johnny won, sending Zoe out. Zoe was not happy and ranted about being voted off. At the next challenge, Mitos proved strong once again by winning the challenge, sending Naga to tribal again, and Naga voted out Jharrin. At the next challenge, Naga won, sending Mitos to tribal council, and voted out Pratty. At the next challenge, Matty could not live under these conditions and opted out of the game, making the tribes 8-6, but Naga proved strong and won, without faltering from Matty's withdrawal from the game. At tribal council, the tribe voted out the most inactive player, AJ. At the next challenge, Naga again won, sending the spiraling Mitos tribe to tribal where Aaron was voted out. The tribes then merged into Sakytu with even numbers 6-6. At the first Individual Immunity, Ortiz won, securing him a spot in the F11, but watched as his old tribemate, Unit, become the first member of the Jury. It seemed like Naga was going to pagong the Mitos tribe 6-5. At the challenge, Madison won immunity, and again a former Mitos was voted Out, Angel became the 2nd member of the Jury. The Old Mitos didn't look like much anymore. At the challenge, Ortiz again won. Then, Jon from Naga took a huge blow by being blindsided, and he was the first Naga member to get voted out after the merge. At the Next Challenge, Drew won immunity and they voted out what they thought was the biggest threat, Oakley, and sent him to the Jury. At the Survivor Auction, Bob bought immunity and was given the burden of choosing ONE other person to also have immunity, and he gave it to Ty. At a unsuspected Double Tribal, everyone only got to vote once, but TWO people would join the Jury and Michael, the inactive became the 5th Juror and also Drew, who was projected as the biggest threat then. At the next challenge, Ty won immunity, guaranteeing himself a spot in the Final 5, and the tribe voted out Madison making her the 7th member of the Jury. At the Final 5, Ortiz won immunity, guaranteeing himself a spot in the Final 4. He and Brian both voted for Ty, and Brian went home, but Ortiz lied to Ty saying it was Johnny that voted him. At Final 4, Bob won immunity and Johnny was voted out, due to Ty's belief that Johnny voted him. At Final 3, All 3 finalists got 3 votes, enforcing the "Second Choice" twist upon them. The Jury then had to vote for someone different than who they voted originally. And at the Reunion, Bob was voted Sole Survivor over Ty and Ortiz in a 5-3-1 vote. Twists Of The Season At the Final 8, bobbert1000 bought immunity at the auction, he also was given the choice of giving immunity to another person, and he gave it to Flamelord. At Tribal Council, it was revealed that each person would only vote once, but the 2 with the most votes will be eliminated. At the Final Tribal Council, it was a 3-Way tie between bobbert1000, Flamelord, and EliOrtiz1234. The Jury was required to send in their "Second Choice" to win because they could not vote for the same person they originally voted for. The Contestants